


Amanecer

by Batpyrope



Category: Last Summer (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Hace mil años que no escribo, besis, espero que os guste, o algo, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batpyrope/pseuds/Batpyrope
Summary: No es la primera vez que tiene esa pesadilla. Y sabe que no será la última.
Relationships: Toñas & Pacho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues aquí estamos, mi primer fanfic desde hace como diez años. Y tenía que ser de los niños de Lasame. Y tenía que ser angsty. Así soy. 
> 
> ¿Lo he beteado? No ¿Lo he releído? No, porque entonces no lo publicaría.
> 
> Yo que sé. Feliz semana de Lasame.

No es la primera vez que tiene esa pesadilla. Y sabe que no será la última.

Alguien le ofrece la mano y sabe que no tiene que cogerla, sabe que es un error… pero lo hace. A veces una versión de si misma intenta pararla, sin éxito y otras solo hay un silencio tan intenso que le permite escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, acelerados, ensordecedores. Algunas veces son sus amigos los que le piden que no lo haga y lo útimo que ve antes de despertarse con las mejillas empapadas y la respiración entrecortada es la mirada decepcionada de Sombra Amarga, los ojos tristes de Sugus, la mueca de dolor de Pacho…

Toñas se incorpora de golpe, jadeando, y mira a su alrededor desorientada. Tarda unos momentos en recordar dónde está.  
No está en casa, no está en el campamento… es otro sitio.  
Se quita las lágrimas casi con furia, usando la sábana con la que estaba tapada, y se abraza las piernas intentando serenarse, intentando que su respiración vuelva a ser tranquila y el corazón deje de latir a tan fuerte que le duela.

Volver a dormir ni siquiera es una opción.

Se levanta con cuidado, intentando no desperar a Sombra Amarga que duerme a pierna suelta un poco más allá y murmura algo sobre un amor inmortal, para dirigirse hacia el pequeño balcón de casa de Ángel.

La puerta que da al exterior está ligeramente abierta, pero agitada como está no se le ocurre pensar por qué hasta que ya ha puesto un pie fuera.  
Una silueta se recorta en la noche, hay alguien mirando hacia el vacío, apoyado en la barandilla.  
Toñas coge aire. Es Pacho.  
Pero es tarde para huír. Sabe que si lo hiciera ninguno de los dos haría ningún comentario al respecto. Él fingiría que no se ha dado cuenta, ella no sacaría el tema… pero se añadiría a la lista, una lista de la que Toñas no está orgullosa. Así que hace de tripas corazón y, después de cerrar con cuidado, se apoya en la barandilla, al lado de Pacho.

Al notar su presencia, Pacho da un salto, no un respingo… un verdadero salto, y se lleva la mano al pecho. Toñas duda entre reírse y llorar.

-Ho...Hola- saluda él.  
-Hola- responde ella.

Casi como si estuviera ensayado los dos vuelven a dirigir la mirada hacia fuera, hacia la oscuridad. El silencio crece entre ellos, incómodo, oleoso, pesado.

Toñas ve como Pacho abre la boca un par de veces, como intentando librarse de ese silencio, pero en ninguno de los casos hace ningún sonido.  
A la cuarta vez se harta y decide empezar la conversación ella. Diciendo lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.

-En menuda nos hemos metido ¿eh?- Dice, y quizás es un poco más cortante de lo que había esperado.

Hay un silencio corto.

-Sí… sí, la verdad- responde Pacho sin mirarla.

El silencio vuelve a caer. Toñas se plantea volver dentro. Los primeros rayos de luz se asoman a lo lejos. 

-Voy a… eh… voy a ir dentro. Para… preparar algo de… ehm… algo de desayunar, para cuando se despierten estos... ¿Tú… eh...quieres… algo especial?- Pacho se aleja un poco de la barandilla.

-¿Eh?- La pregunta le ha pillado por sorpresa -No… no, gracias.

-Vale- Pacho baja la mirada y se quita una manta que llevaba encima de los hombros, la mira unos segundos, como esperando que ese trozo de tela le de la respuesta al sentido de la vida, y acaba por dejarla encima de una silla. -No… no cojas frío- murmura antes de escurrirse dentro de la casa.

La puerta se cierra con un clic y luego hay silencio. Toñas cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Coge la manta todavía con los ojos cerrados y se envuelve en ella.

Luego se gira hacia el exterior, donde la luz está empezando a ganar a la oscuridad y, no sabría decir por qué, sonríe levemente.


End file.
